Hiddenstar
Hiddenstar is a handsome, muscular black smoke tabby tom with pale green eyes. He is the current leader of MeadowClan, and the brother of Shadowwhisper. He is the son of Skylark and Darkspirit, the deputy who killed Grassstar, Hiddenstar's mentor. Description Appearance Hiddenstar is described as a handsome cat, known for his muscular build and great height. His fur is a short length, soft to the touch and rather thick and fuzzy. He's a black smoke tabby, his base coat being coal-black, while silver, well-defined mackerel tabby stripes cross his pelt. He has a faint, sharp scent of mint that clings to his pelt, mixed in with the stronger scent of pine. He doesn't have a single dash of white on his oddly colored pelt, though his pale lime-green eyes stand out well on his pelt. Hiddenstar has a muscular build, with a stronger bone structure of an average thickness. He's in great shape, with large lungs that tend to show under his pelt as he races through his territory. His long, strong legs give him his great height, helping him deliver powerful blows to his enemies. Hiddenstar has notably broad shoulders, helping him swim and what not. His eyes stand out quite well on his attractive pelt, being a bright, lighter shade of green, slowly fading to a lighter shade as they near his pupils. He has a notable scars, a cut in his ear, a larger scar on his shoulder. Hiddenstar has massive, blocky paws, containing sharp claws. His head is larger, fitting his body, slowly tapering into a well-rounded muzzle with a dark nose. His jaw is powerful, quite large and fitting well underneath his muzzle. He has a broader chest, and a fairly long tail. Hiddenstar has fairly white teeth that are quite healthy, being held in place by strong gums. He stands with his head held high, but not too high, his tail held in a "u" shape. His front legs are held closer together, while his rear legs are farther apart, giving him a "strong" stance, as he calls it. Hiddenstar often wears a smile/smirk on his face, his green eyes revealing his friendliness. Character Hiddenstar is well known for his ubdoubtful loyalty and great bravery. In a battle, he's willing to lay his life down for a loyal Clanmate, and face the scariest dog for them. When he has something on his mind, this leader isn't afraid to state it. He'll face and fight just about anything to make sure his Clan is safe. Hiddenstar is certainly a shoulder to lean on if a cat is scared, as he is seen as a role model for cats who wish to be brave and severely loyal to their people. Hiddenstar does love his family dearly, however, his Clan comes first before his brother. The MeadowClan leader his quite friendly, and despite his intimidating and attractive looks, has quite a big heart. Deep down, he's always had a slight wanting for kits, but doesn't completely understand what "love" means, though many she-cats are attracted to him. Hiddenstar isn't a cocky tom, and seems to enjoy sharing the wealth of his Clan. However, he seems to be quite competitive, and enjoys having some competition on his life. He's rather adventurous, sometimes a little too curious for his own good. However, this doesn't stop him from exploring and being his daring little self. Despite being a leader, Hiddenstar isn't the most mature cat in his Clan. He likes to have a little fun with his life, known for being quite humorous. Sometimes, he goes a little too far with his jokes, to the point where he gets slightly sassy. Of course, he is sure to apologize later, once he cools down a bit. Hiddenstar enjoys laughing, happiness is what makes him tick. He loves friend, but again, he doesn't completely understand love. Skills If most she-cats know him for his looks, what do uninterested she-cats and toms know him for? His battling skills. Hiddenstar is a master at fighting, feared by almost all in the forest. He's learned very much from his mentors, especially Grassstar, who taught him moves that most cats don't know. Thanks to his strong build, Hiddenstar's blows are powerful and well-aimed. He also has a knack for attacking the "weak spots" on a cat, his main focus being to inflict as much pain as possible, causing the other cat to flee. He's a well-balanced cat, making pinning others easy. Hiddenstar isn't the best at fighting in trees, however, fighting in the water is quite easy for him, as he's quite talented at swimming. Thanks to his long legs and webbed paws, Hiddenstar is a phenomenal swimmer. His shoulders and muscular legs give him strong, swift paddles through the water. His fur isn't too long, so it causes no drag, allowing him to navigate easily through stronger currents. Since his pelt is thick, Hiddenstar doesn't get too cold in water. His paw pads are fairly strong and relatively thick, so when he's swimming in the water and his paws hit some sharp rocks, he isn't hurt too much. Biography Kithood Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Mother: :Skylark - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Father: :Darkspirit - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Brother: :Shadowwhisper - Living Relationships Family Darkspirit & Skylark: See Enemies Shadowwhisper: Friends Love Interests Haha none. Enemies Darkspirit & Skylark: Quotes Cameos Leader Trivia *He is the Main Bae. Images Life Character Pixels Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Leader Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:MeadowClan Cats